


Idea Collection

by halfpastten



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, prompt collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten
Summary: A place to sort ideas and prompts of stuff I haven't written yet.For the convenience of those readers who want to prompt me (and myself, I'm shameless like that) I'll regularly change the publication date of this collection so that I can find it high up in my works list.You can also submit prompts at my Discord: https://discord.gg/pEGVxcQ
Comments: 122
Kudos: 14





	1. Pokemon Smut

**Author's Note:**

> **How it works:**  
>  Each 'chapter' contains ideas for a different fandom. It's mostly the basic stuff: the pairing, non-con or not and a brief summary of the idea. I end up writing most of them into proper smut stories, but some get trashed when the idea doesn't spark that certain _Je ne sais quoi_.
> 
>  **How to prompt:**  
>  Simply leave a comment under the corresponding chapter. I'll tell you as soon as I read them if they land on the list or not. By default, I'll name you as the prompt-giver underneath a finished story. If you don't want that, please note that down in your comment.
> 
> Please keep in mind that while I adore you all and love the fact that you like my stuff enough to even give me prompts, I still pick them. Sometimes I pick them as they are. Sometimes I pick the general idea and use different characters. Sometimes I just use the characters and nothing else.
> 
> Sometimes I don't pick the idea and will try to explain why. Please don't be sad or mad when that happens - it'll never be meant as a personal attack towards you. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Announcement:** I'll do a full-stop on Pokemon Smut Prompts when I've reached 100 finished fics in my _Pokemon Smut Collection_. Otherwise I'll never be able to write some LoL fuckery.
> 
> Currently at 61/100.

**Title:** Tens Across The Board  
**Pairing:** Lopunny/OMC  
**Tag:** Consenting  
**Prompt by:** -/-

 **Summary:**  
In Hearthome City, a young, upcoming Trainer competes with the best of Sinnoh in the Cute Contest. Sora, his prized Lopunny, wins the hearts of the jury by storm. Outside of the competition, there is nothing cute about Sora at all and that's just as his trainer likes it. (Dom!Lopunny, 10 inch cock)

\---

 **Title:** By Design  
**Pairing:** OMC/Nidoking  
**Tag:** Consenting  
**Prompt by:** Player1083 and SatanicPapillon

 **Summary:**  
Brandon is a Trainer and he loves being one. Ever since catching his first Pokemon, a small male Nidoran, he'd been hooked. His only problem? Alfie, now a Nidoking, can't help but become extremely jealous each time Brandon catches a new addition to the team and insists on proving everyone who, exactly, is Brandon's number one.

\---

 **Title:** -/-  
**Pairing:** OMC/Dragonite  
**Tag:** -/-  
**Prompt by:** InnocentView

 **Summary:**  
A Trainer finally decides to settle down. To show his appreciation for his Pokemon, he decides to grant each of them a wish to enjoy retirement as well. His first Pokemon and best friend seems indecisive but finally wishes for a partner. It takes the retired Trainer some time to figure out who the lucky person is...

\---

 **Title:** -/-  
**Pairing:** OMC/Yveltal  
**Tag:** Consenting (?)  
**Prompt by:** tuna and TypicalWriter

 **Summary:**  
-/-

\---

 **Title:** -/-  
**Pairing:** -/-  
**Tag:** -/-  
**Prompt by:** -/-

 **Summary:**  
-/-

\---

 **Pokemon I need to find ideas for:** Ursaring

**Prompted pairings/scenarios by readers:**

Intelleon/genderbend!Salazzle by HeavyMetalLoser  
Greninja/Delphox (Gen 6 Starter Fantasy RPG style), Gregory DiCarlo  
Scrafty/X by Kyubeans


	2. Assassin's Creed Smut

**Title:** The Future Is Now  
**Pairing:** Desmond Miles/Ezio Auditore  
**Tag:** Consenting

 **Summary:**  
At the end of his journey, Ezio finds his way into Altaïr's library to find answers to his many questions. Instead, he finds another Piece of Eden that transports him into the far future... right in front of Desmond Miles.

\---


	3. League Of Legends Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin.

**Title:** Who Brings A Blade To A Shootout  
**Pairing:** Draven/Lucian  
**Tag:** Non-Con

 **Summary:**  
Draven does. He brings plenty. And afterwards, he collects his due winnings.

\---

 **Title:** Luminous  
**Pairing:** Rakan/Pantheon  
**Tag:** Consenting

 **Summary:**  
The first time Rakan saw him, Pantheon was striking down onto his enemies with sunshine gleaming from his spear.

\---

 **Title:** We Could Call It Steady  
**Pairing:** Taric/Ezreal  
**Tag:** Consenting

 **Summary:**  
They aren't a _thing_ \- Taric's whole nature wouldn't allow him to narrow himself down on one person, and Ezreal is too busy to entertain a relationship. But they're friends, they're adults - and they can't keep their hands from one another.

\---

 **Title:** A Shield To Lean On  
**Pairing:** Braum/Talon  
**Tag:** Consenting

 **Summary:**  
Talon is deadly - no one knows it better than him. But even he gets hurt and hunted. When he thought himself at the end of his journey, surrounded by the enemy that swore vengeance against him and his master, someone unexpected comes to his rescue, starting something that was new and terrifying for the young man bathed in blood.

\---

 **Title:** The Debt  
**Pairing:** Twisted Fate/Sett  
**Tag:** Dub-Con (but not really)

 **Summary:**  
Being indebted to one of the most powerful underground Bosses isn't something anyone wants. When Twisted Fate is brought to Sett without the money to pay, Sett offers him a different way out.

\---

 **Title:** Old Dogs Don't Learn New Tricks  
**Pairing:** Twisted Fate/Graves  
**Tag:** Consenting

 **Summary:**  
It starts with a night of heavy drinking to celebrate their new, old friendship. Memories of their glorious past together surface and maybe it's time to try it once more.

\---

 **Title:** What Lurks Underneath  
**Pairing:** Tahm Kench/Ezreal  
**Tag:** Non-Con

 **Summary:**  
He is always hungry, searching for prey. But sometimes, those caught are not devoured - at least not in the literal sense.

\---

 **Title:** A Fight To Remember  
**Pairing:** Yasuo/Xin Zhao  
**Tag:** Consenting

 **Summary:**  
Their first meeting is riddled with misunderstandings - Xin Zhao thinks Yasuo is his enemy, while Yasuo escapes utterly infatuated with the proud warrior. From there on, Yasuo tries to woe him the only way he knows how - with letting his blade speak for him.

\---

 **Title:** Seeing Red  
**Pairing:** Alistar/Talon  
**Tag:** Non-Con

 **Summary:**  
He takes his revenge slowly - day after day and night after night.

\---

 **Title:** -/-  
**Pairing:** -/-  
**Tag:** -/-

 **Summary:**  
-/-

\---

 **Title:** -/-  
**Pairing:** -/-  
**Tag:** -/-

 **Summary:**  
-/-

\---

Champions on my list, but with no idea so far: Trundle, Nasus, Kha'Zix, Aphelios, Gragas, Hecarim

Prompt by SirLanc3lot: Volibear/Ekko/Ezreal; Ekko/Ezreal

More Champions proposed by ZooFan: Renekton, Zac, Rengar, Vel'koz, Mega Gnarr, Azir, Wukong, Warwick, Aurelion Sol, Kindred (the wolf), Volibear, Malzahar, Darius, Gangplank (I'll go through these in the future)


End file.
